A Potter And A Redhead
by ilovealexrider
Summary: Two generations of Potters and redheads have found love at Hogwarts. What about the third? Set after DH. SPOILERS!
1. Prologue

A.N. – I was re reading Deathly Hallows for about the 5th time and just came up with this.

Disclaimer – If I owned Harry Potter Snape wouldn't have died without everyone knowing what he did for Harry and Dumbledore.

* * *

A Potter And A Redhead

"But Headmistress, it was him who threw the water balloons first!" The petite redhead shouted.

"What? No it wasn't!" The boy retorted.

"Both of you be quiet." The headmistress ran a tight ship at Hogwarts these days. The two teenagers immediately stopped explaining why they were both soaked to the skin. "I don't care who it was, I just want the Great Hall clean. And without magic." Albus Potter and Willow Droak groaned. "You can leave now." The two left.

"You don't think I was too harsh Albus?" Hogwart's favourite headmaster looked down.

"No Minerva. Their love will never blossom if they don't have a few fights. Besides cleaning up a mess is how it first started."

"What?"

"You must have seen the way those two really feel about each other."

"Well..."

"Don't you remember?"

"You want to look at the memories again don't you Albus?" Minerva shook her head as she conjured up a screen for her and all the portraits. She could hear some of the other pictures saying things like "goody" and "movie time".

She turned around and settled down in her chair. Taking a trip down memory lane was always fun.

* * *

Please Review! It makes me write faster. 


	2. 1st Generation

Enjoy!

* * *

"_Evans! Hey Evans!" _

_Lily Evans spun around, her flame like hair whipping her face. "What Potter?" She was answered with a pie in the face. _

"_Ha!" James shouted. His best friends Sirius, Remus and Peter were also laughing. _

"_What the hell was that for?" Lily was furious; she only had ten minutes before she had to meet Severus. _

"_Well, for fun really" Sirius retorted. Lily was almost in tears, she hated being covered in dirt._

_James seemed to of noticed her annoyance. "Well marauders I think it's time to get to Hogsmeade."_

_The four friends huddled together. "What are you doing Prongs, she'll never notice you if you don't talk to her." Peter was trying to help._

"_There's a difference between talking and throwing things." Replied Remus thoughtfully._

"_Well at least Snivellus will have to wait for her longer. Maybe he'll give up." Sirius was also trying to help but at no avail._

_James looked up but Lily was nowhere to be seen. "Maybe he'll be so mad he won't talk to her anymore." _

_Lily looked back around the corner. "You don't own me Potter. I'll talk to whoever I want to." Four of her closest mates also walked out._

"_Wow we're really scared, five girls against the marauders." Sirius looked pleased with himself. Suddenly hundreds of litres of stinksap flew at the boys, drenching them in the smelly liquid._

"_Well, well what's going on here? The Slytherin prefect asked obviously delighted to find nine students in trouble._

"_I will deal with it Holly thank you" Worse than Holly Green was Professor Dumbledore. "Who is responsible for this mess?" He was referring to the hallway that was covered in stinksap. All nine students pointed at each other._

"_Well sir it was us that threw the stinksap but Potter threw a pie at me first." Lily explained._

"_Well, that makes everything much easier. Evans and Potter you will clean this hallway instead of going to Hogsmeade The rest of you can go."_

_The other seven looked mournfully at their respective friend and walked away. "Now you two I'm very disappointed in you. I would have expected more from head boy and girl." Dumbledore walked out into the great hall, his robes billowing behind him._

"_Sorry Lily, I didn't mean for this to happen…"_

"_What for you to get detention."_

"_No, for you to be stuck inside. True I didn't want you to go out with Snivellus but I didn't want you to have to be stuck with me when you hate me."_

"_I don't hate you, you're just immature sometimes. Like today for instance what would it have taken for you to just leave me alone?" Lily asked._

"_You wouldn't notice me otherwise" James said as if it were a world wide fact._

"_I'd still notice you." Lily murmured._

"_What was that?" James was smiling; he'd heard every word. _

"_I said you're good at quidditch so I would notice you."_

"_You know what I mean. I know you don't like me that way but just to clarify I know I don't own you, and I, I, I…"_

"_Yes…"Lily was hanging on his every word._

"_I want you to be happy so if you want me to leave you alone I will."_

_Was James actually saying these things? Did she want him to leave her alone?_

"_I don't want you to leave me alone; I just want you to…" James closed the gap between the two teenagers. His lips lightly touched Lily's._

"_Kiss me." Lily completed her sentence breathlessly. "Wow."_

_Smiling and holding hands, the couple cleaned the hallway not even noticing Professor Dumbledore behind the curtain._

"How adorable" The portrait of Armando Dippet was clapping.

"A complete misuse of school time" Nigellus Black's portrait said bitterly.

"I'm glad you saw that Albus. Maybe I ought to show Harry one day." Minerva said.

Albus Dumbledore then piped up with, "Did you see what I was trying to tell you? About the whole Potter and Redhead complex."

"No, not really. I can't see what this is to do with Albus and Willow."

"Top shelf third bottle along."

"Another memory?"

"Why not?"

Everyone turned towards the screen for the next part of the story.

* * *

Please review – It makes me write faster and better! 


	3. 2nd Generation

Sorry about the late update, I've been on holiday! To all my reviewers thank you, I really appreciate it. Well on with the story!

N.B. This flashback takes place when Harry and all his friends go back to Hogwarts to repeat year 7.

* * *

"_I'm sure she didn't mean it Harry."_

"_No, she didn't."_

_Both Ron and Hermione were trying to help but nothing could erase Ginny's words from Harry's mind, "Why do you always think everything's about you! Maybe I'm just upset! It's not about you!" and Harry had been stupid enough to say, "You've been angry for weeks now, I know it's about me!" Her last words had cut through him like a knife, "Go away, we're finished!"_

"_That's alright for you two to say. You have each other." Even looking at his best friends holding hands right now made Harry seethe with anger._

"_Don't take this out on us Harry" Hermione warned. "If you're not careful you'll lose us as well." Ron and Hermione stalked out of the great hall._

_Harry threw his plate across the table and shouted inaudible nonsense. He thought that him and Ginny would last forever, get married, have kids, what happened to her? Why was she so upset?_

_He was soon interrupted in his thoughts. "MR POTTER!" He spun round to find his transfiguration teacher in a rage. "GET TO THE CHARMS CORRIDOR THIS INSTANCE!"_

_When he arrived all he saw was Ginny sat on the floor covered in cake. When he looked around the entire corridor was a cake battleground. Sponges, swiss rolls, muffins, chocolate cake, carrot cake, even some wizarding cakes he'd never seen before had become the walls. "YOU AND MISS WEASLEY CAN CLEAN THIS UP RIGHT NOW!" Professor Mcgonnagal walked swiftly from the room. _

"_Er, Ginny what happened?" Harry asked timidly._

"_Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville conjured the cake and then threw it at me" She murmured._

"_So why am I here?"_

"_Because they told Mcgonnagal that it was you. Apparently you attacked me because I dumped you."_

"_Why didn't you tell them it wasn't me?"_

_Shaking she got up. "DON'T YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT DAY IT IS TODAY!"_

"_Wha…"_

"_IT'S BEEN A YEAR SINCE YOU WERE MADE A WANTED MAN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! I STILL HAVE DREAMS ABOUT YOU DEAD ON THE FLOOR! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE OR THINK ABOUT HOW I FEEL ABOUT THE WAR!"_

"_I didn't know"_

"_Well of course you don't. Why can't we talk about this?"_

"_Because I thought you wanted to forget about it."_

"_How can I forget? Every night when I go to sleep I can see Hagrid carrying your limp body."_

_Harry walked over and held the petite redhead. "Nothing can hurt us anymore. Voldemort is gone. We're going to be fine" Then he whispered into her hair, "Every night I see your face."_

_After five minutes of just being together, they pulled apart. "You have nothing to worry about Gin" _

"_I suppose" She whispered._

"_I knew it was about me." Both of them laughed._

_Minerva peered around the curtain. She really should be telling them to get on with clearing up the cake but a few more minutes wouldn't hurt._

"That was so sweet"

"Ahh"

"I had no idea that she was so badly affected by it all in till I saw this." Minerva explained.

"Now do you understand about the complex?" Dumbledore asked.

"I can only see that two Potters and two redheads got together."

"Third time lucky"

"What?"

A loud crash came from the Great Hall. "What was that?" Minerva hurried out of the room.

Peering around the column at the entrance to the hall she had a perfect view. Willow was throwing plates from the tables at Albus. Minerva wondered if she should break up the fight but then thought of what Dumbledore had said. If they were to work this out it would be now, while cleaning. Besides if she stopped them she wouldn't have the memory which Dumbledore and the other portraits would be waiting for.

It was time to settle down and watch the show.

* * *

Please, please review. They make me write faster and better. Plus I'll give you some cake from the Charms Corridor. 


	4. 3rd Generation

Sorry about the late update, I've been busy! Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it! Enjoy!

N.B. Albus and Willow are in Year 7

* * *

"YOU MAKE LIFE SO DIFFICULT ALBUS! YOU KNEW I WAS GOING ON A DATE!" She threw another plate at him.

"OF COURSE I KNEW! WHY DO YOU THINK I DID IT?" Albus looked shocked at what he'd just admitted.

"WELL…What did you say?" Willow put the next plate down.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything."

"You knew I was going on a date so you stopped me. Which means…?"

"He's wrong for you, he treats you badly, he's not…" '_Me_'_ Albus thought. _

Minerva could barely stop herself from leaping out and telling Willow to stop being so stupid. What was the girl thinking? It was obvious to everyone but her that Albus was in love with her.

Willow looked down at her feet. "It doesn't matter; school ends soon so I won't have to see him any more."

"Why not stop now?"

"He scares me sometimes, like after you scored that goal in our last quidditch match he hit a 1st year for looking at him."

"Well that's what you get for dating a Slytherin." Albus muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing" Slytherin was supposed to be the same as all the other houses but no one could forget its history. "I'll help you if you want."

"Aren't you supposed to hate me?"

"Are you thick? Of course I don't hate you, I, I …"

Minerva gasped. This was it. While cleaning another Potter and redhead were going to get together. _'Guess I owe Albus a galleon' she thought._

"Yes? You what about me?"

"I think I love you."

"What?" Willow was clearly taken aback.

"It's not something sudden, I've liked you since 3rd year when you slapped me after I asked if you were on your period."

"That made you like me? Are you seriously expecting me to buy this?" She was doing what she did best, pretending things weren't happening.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to take this so well. I thought you might… Ow!" Willow had thrown another plate.

"You're ruining everything!" She span round and ran from the room.

Albus chased after her. "What am I ruining? Your fake relationship with Oliver?"

She didn't answer but stopped and turned around. She looked at him with her sultry green eyes that made him want to just hold her close.

Albus walked up to Willow and took her hand in his.

She didn't move.

He brought his other hand up to her cheek and softly brushed it against her lips.

She didn't move.

As his lips came crashing down on hers Minerva saw five years worth of pent up love finally escape.

"Maybe I like you a little bit." Willow whispered.

"Enough to dump Oliver?"

"More than enough." She stood on tip toes and kissed him again.

Minerva sighed. It was so cute. '_Wait a minute_. _I'm the teacher. They need to clean the hall.' She thought. "They'll have time later."_ She walked back to her office.

"Do you want to see Albus? They're finally together." Minerva exclaimed as she walked into the door.

"Yes I would but you should owl Harry and Ginny first, they'll want to know that I was right."

"Yes I'm sure they will." She replied sarcastically.

Five minutes later she returned. "You want to watch it now?" All the portraits huddled together around the screen, excited about the next part of the story.

---

Harry and Ginny were getting ready for bed when the owl came. "Look Harry. Albus has finally asked that girl he was on about all summer out. And she's a red head."

"That's brilliant Gin. And even better that she's a red head." Harry walked over to read the letter.

"Why?"

Harry put his arms around his wife. "Because everyone knows that a Potter and a redhead are the best combination.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, please review. Also please check out my other stories if you liked this one. Bye! 


End file.
